


Reflection

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Tommy/Tommy.  Adam knows Tommy's weird. But really, he has no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Adam charms the coatroom attendant with a wink and a smile – amazing how often that works, really – and steps around the counter, pushing his way through racks and racks of coats, most still damp from the rain pouring down outside. He tries to keep as quiet as he can and thinks about how unnatural this feels, this sneaking around. Adam isn't the type to sneak. But Tommy isn't talking, and this weird, evasive behavior of his has gone far enough.

He finds Tommy in the very back of the coatroom, and he's just about to step forward and finally confront him when someone else emerges from the coats. Adam stops at the last second and pulls back, hiding behind a mass of fluffy white fur. The newcomer is facing away from him, but even just seeing the guy's back, he knows it has to be some crazy fan. No other option. The guy has Tommy's haircut, Tommy's haircolor, is even wearing Tommy's _creepers,_ and no one in their right mind would do that.

Tommy's staring at the guy with heat in his eyes, and Adam feels an insane spark of possessiveness shoot through him. Not only is this fucked-up, leaving the group to go meet with some weird cosplayer, it's probably more than a little dangerous. Dark possibilities flash through his mind, and he wonders what the hell Tommy's gotten himself into. But then the two of them are speaking, and Adam has to put all his focus on listening.

“Dude,” Tommy says, his voice as urgent as Adam's ever heard it. “You can't be here.”

“Why not?” Cosplay shrugs. “It's a free country.”

And wow, the guy doesn't just look like Tommy, he's doing a _damn_ good impression, too – not an easy thing, Adam imagines, getting that tiny little valley boy voice just right. If anything, it creeps him out even more. Fucking weirdo.

“What if they see you? No one can see us together. Like, you get why that would be bad, right?” Tommy asks.

Cosplay huffs unhappily. “I'm not an idiot.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Yeah you are.”

“Only as much as you.”

Adam's gripping the fur coat with both hands now, his knuckles going white, and he grits his teeth together to keep from saying anything. There is so much wrong with this situation he doesn't even know where to _start,_ and he kind of hates the fact that the worst of it is the idea of Tommy having secret coatroom meetings with a man...who's not him.

Tommy's voice softens a little, but he still sounds annoyed. “Fine. Whatever. Why are you here? You need something?”

Cosplay matches his softer tone, almost exactly, and Adam shivers. The guy's words don't help. “I...I guess I was just lonely. I miss Adam. I miss all the guys. And...I miss you.”

Tommy's head bows, and he glances up at Cosplay through his eyelashes, pretty and flirty with just the hint of a reluctant smile on his lips. “Me too.”

“Your makeup looks really good tonight,” Cosplay says, reaching out a hand to brush Tommy's hair out of his face, and Tommy blushes.

“Thanks. I can show you how to do it if you want.”

“That'd be cool. You do mine, I'll do yours.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow at the guy. “Mine's already done though.”

Cosplay's voice goes hot and suggestive. “Yeah..for now...”

Then he's leaning down and he's kissing Tommy, and Adam can see Tommy's hands wrapping around the other guy's body and pulling him closer, and holy _fuck,_ he'd always known that Tommy was weird, but secretly making out with a guy dressed up as himself is way weirder than Adam has ever imagined.

And then things go right past weird and straight into insanity.

They both lose their balance a little bit – the creepers, no doubt – and spin around until Tommy is facing away from Adam and he can finally see Cosplay's face. Except...except it isn't a fan. Isn't some crazy stalker doing a really good impression. It's...Tommy. Actual for real Tommy. Again.

Adam narrows his eyes and leans closer, but there's no denying what's right in front of him. He's spent more time than he cares to admit staring at Tommy's face, and that's it. Definitely. He rubs one hand into his eyes and looks again. Maybe they'd spun all the way around and he hadn't noticed, gotten mixed-up in the haze of anger that had accompanied the sight of Tommy kissing someone else. And then Tommy – the first Tommy – turns his head, and Adam can see both their faces next to each other, and they're the same. _Exactly_ the same.

He's still processing – no, hasn't even _begun_ to process – when they're talking again, and he listens and hopes for some kind of explanation. But of course, it doesn't come. It's Tommy. Tommies. Words are not his – their – strongest suit.

“You taste like him.”

“I totally do not! The show was hours ago, and I ate a whole burger since then. With _everything.”_

“Must have been a good kiss, then.”

“Well...yeah...it kinda was. Lots of good kisses. I think he likes Europe.”

“Fucking jealous.”

“Hey, I waited for _months!_ It's not my fault you're impatient and demanded him first!”

“Still think you should make it up to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy – the one Adam can't help but think of as _his_ Tommy, the one he was out to dinner with tonight (though apparently they've _both_ been the one he knows, and isn't that just a mindfuck and a half?) – looks around, making sure there's no one else in sight. Cosplay – the one he's now thinking of as _other_ Tommy – has a couple inches height advantage due to those stupid shoes, and he's taking Tommy by the hand and pulling him into his body and tilting his face up with two fingers under his chin, which is _totally_ an Adam move, and he wonders if Tommy's doing it because he knows Tommy likes it when Adam does it, and is totally using it to get inside Tommy's head except that they're the same, at least sort of, so aren't they already inside each other's heads, and _holy shit_ Adam can't even think about this right now, can't even try to wrap his head around it.

Instead, his brain just kind of defaults to its simplest settings, which go something like this: Tommy pretty. More Tommy, more pretty. Tommy kissing Tommy...oh. Adam's never really thought about it before, but now that he's witnessing it...he thinks maybe he should have. Tommy's face is really kind of perfect, and he's such a pretty kisser, the way he just melts into it, the way the lines of his face change and shift. But now, like this...the two of them melt into each other, and the sharp angles of cheekbones mirror one another, amplifying the effect, taking Adam's breath away. They look like artwork, like sculpture, something you might see in a modern art museum, social commentary on consumerism or narcissism or the plight of the American farmer or some shit like that. And there's Adam's brain running away with him again, and just as it does, the two of them press into each other in what must be just the right way, because their lips tear apart and they let out an exactly identical sound, a breathy needy moan, both throwing their heads back and baring their necks, as if they're waiting for teeth to sink in, to bite, to mark. When none do, they meet each other's eyes again and laugh.

“We kind of need him, don't we?” Adam's not sure which one is which anymore, but it doesn't matter. They're both Tommy. That's all he really needs to know.

“Yeah. We do.”

“You think he'd be into it?”

“I dunno...he's pretty weird, too.”

“Not like us.”

“No.”

“Pretty though.”

“Yeah.”

“Like us.”

_“Yeah...”_

Then hands are reaching out, long narrow fingers touching the full curve of lips, tracing the line of a cheek, eyes meeting and staring appreciatively, and then they're kissing again, deeper this time, more intense, and Adam's brain _really_ shuts down, because that is _way_ hotter than it has any right to be. A small noise escapes his lips, and he presses the fur coat hard into his face to muffle the sound – but he's too late. Twin pairs of wide eyes glance up in his direction, and for just a moment he considers running, trying to forget this ever happened. But Adam knows himself, knows his own curiousity and his inability to let things go and most of all the inescapable fact that the man – men – in that room are both the gorgeous and amazing person he's been pining over for ages now and he's – they've – just admitted that they kind of _need him._ Like, in a very possibly sexual way. That's...that's just too much to walk away from.

So Adam pulls on a little bit of his stage persona and leaves the coats behind, walks right up to both of them, crowding in the small space. There's a moment of stunned silence, and then Adam turns to the slightly taller Tommy, the new one. Old one. Whatever.

“Missed me, huh?” he asks, pitching his voice low and serious.

Tommy's eyes go desperate and happy all at once, and his voice is rough around the edges when he speaks. “Adam...”

“How long?”

Tommy glances to his side, to the other. “It's been him since Singapore.”

And it doesn't matter how weird it all is...Adam's heart still goes out to him. He thinks about how he would feel if a double came and replaced him for a couple months, shoved him out of his own life. The tour group is close – really close. The idea of just having to leave it without anyone even realizing you were gone....

He opens his arms, and Tommy falls into him, _hard,_ clinging like he never wants to let go. Adam wraps his arms around him and holds tight, resting his head on top of Tommy's, and it feels just like it always does, except not, because he can feel the span of time between them, feel just exactly how much Tommy's missed him, missed _this._

They don't move until Adam hears a soft footstep behind him. He pulls out of Tommy's grip and turns around to see Tommy trying to sneak out behind his back, his face completely shut down save for the burning jealousy in his eyes.

“Nuh-uh. You get back here,” Adam says, reaching a hand out and pinning him with an expectant stare. Tommy hesistates a second, then takes Adam's hand and lets himself be pulled into a hug of his own. Adam leans down close, murmurs right into his ear. “You should have told me. I was worried about you.”

Tommy speaks right into his chest, muffled, but Adam can still make out the words. “Couldn't. You wouldn't believe me.”

“Well...I believe you now.”

Adam shifts Tommy to one side and leans back to pull the other Tommy into the open space, and it's kind of amazing how well they all fit like this, all three of them just enjoying the closeness. Eventually, Adam runs his hands up the curve of identical backs and buries them in identical hair and pulls, looks down into identical faces.

“So listen. You two have been taking turns ever since I met you?” he asks.

“No...” Two voices answer in unison, and Adam laughs and looks to the one on his right.

“You. Tell me.”

“We weren't always like this. Woke up on New Year's in two bodies, no idea how it happened. Switched off every day for a while, but we couldn't do that on tour. So he got the US, and I got the rest.”

“Do you...” Adam has a thousand questions, but he silences them for the time being. There's something more important first.

“Look. You're both Tommy, right? Equally?” They nod. “And you both want to be here, on tour, with me?”

“Yeah.”

“More than _anything.”_

They speak over each other, and Adam grins. “So stay. Both of you.”

Two mouths start to form protests, questions, but Adam brings his hands around and rests his fingers over two pairs of lips. “We'll figure it out, ok? Somehow. And besides...there are _two_ of you...think about the possibilities for a second...”

The two of them glance at each other, and Adam recognizes that look, feels their lips curving into the mischievious smirk he loves to see on Tommy's face. He raises his eyebrows at them. “Oh I see! Been exploring that part of it already, huh? I always did think you were in love with your own pretty face.”

He can see them starting to protest, but he's laughing, and then they're both laughing, and this is completely insane, but what the fuck ever, what in his life _hasn't_ been insane in the past couple years?

Adam shifts his hands to Tommy's cheeks, angling each of them so they're facing him just right, and leans down to press a slow, soft kiss into Tommy's lips, and then Tommy's lips again, and the kisses are similar but not exactly the same, and each of them thrilling because it's the first time they've really kissed off stage, just because they wanted to. The first time...twice. And that thought makes Adam so happy that he practically purrs and nuzzles down into both of them, and they press happily back up against him, and it doesn't matter how insane they all might be right now, because it's all just _good._

“My room?” Adam says, low and suggestive, and they both let out shaking breaths and nod, and _god,_ Adam's had a lot of incredible and amazing experiences on this tour, but this? This might just beat them all.

There's just one more thing he has to know before they all throw themselves into what Adam hopes will be a completely excellent night. He pulls back and does his best to look them both in the eyes, with limited success.

“So...is this why you kept pulling away from me? I thought you just didn't want...”

They talk over each other again, but Adam's starting to get the hang of listening to both. Their answers make him grin, and there's something tight in his chest, something that's been there for a long, long time that finally loosens, finally eases up and lets him breathe free. Weird, yeah. Insane, maybe. But they want him...and somehow, in the face of that...the rest of it doesn't really seem to matter.


End file.
